kirby_star_alliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kihon wa Maru (song)
"Kihon wa Maru" (きほんはまる, First draw a circle) was the original Japanese ending credits theme to Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. This was changed in later episodes with "Kirby ★ Step!." The song was sung by Shanchii, who also sang the intro theme, "Kirby ★ March." The song teaches viewers how to draw Kirby and King Dedede's head. Video Lyrics TV Size (Japanese) きほんは まる まる かいて まる まる かいて まる ごまかいて まる みぎにちょっとまる ひだりにちょっとまる したのこっちにもまる したのあっちにもまる さんかくおにぎりで むむっ ほんたいおにぎりで にこっ おはよう カービィ はらペこだあ きほんは まる たまご かいて まる たまご かいて まる たまごに ごま まる たまごに ごま まる まるじゃなくて ぐにや びよよよよんの ぐにや まんなか ペたん おまんじゅう ちょながいまる うえにちょっとのまる やっぱさいごはまる (Japanese Romaji) Kihon wa maru Maru kaite maru Maru kaite maru Goma kaite maru Migi ni chotto maru Hidari ni chotto maru Shita no kocchi ni mo maru Shita no acchi ni mo maru Sankaku ongirite mumuu Hontaio ni girite nikou Ohayou! Kaabii harapeko daa Kihon wa maru Tamago kaite maru Tamago kaite maru Tamago ni goma maru Maru ja nakute gunya Biyoyoyoyon no gunya Manna ga petan omanjuu Chounagai maru, chounagai maru Ue ni chotto no maru Yappa saigo wa maru Kanarazu Dedede wa yattekuru (English) First you draw a circle A circle in a circle A circle in a circle A sesame-shaped circle A little circle on the right A little circle on the left A circle under here A circle under there A triangle like a rice ball An upside-down triangle like a smile Good morning! Kirby is hungry First you draw a circle An egg-shaped circle An egg-shaped circle A sesame-shape in an egg A limp circle shape A curvy line A bun-shape in the middle A really long circle, a really long circle A little circle above And finally, still a circle I promise Dedede will arrive Full version (Kirby 25th Anniversary Album version) (Japanese) きほんは まる きほんは まる まる かいて まる まる かいて まる ごまかいて まる ごまかいて まる みぎにちょっとまる ひだりにちょっとまる したのこっちにもまる したのあっちにもまる さんかくおにぎりで むむっ ほんたいおにぎりで にこっ おはよう カービィ はらペこだあ きほんは まる きほんは まる たまご かいて まる たまご かいて まる たまごに ごま まる たまごに ごま まる まるじゃなくて ぐにや びよよよよんの ぐにや まんなか ペたん おまんじゅう ちょながいまる うえにちょっとのまる やっぱさいごはまる かならず デデデは やってくる きほんは まる きほんは まる なんだかんだんまるで おめでとう プププっのプー まるで おめでとう (Japanese Romanji) Kihon wa maru Kihon wa maru Maru kaite maru Maru kaite maru Goma kaite maru Goma kaite maru Migi ni chotto maru Hidari ni chotto maru Shita no kocchi ni mo maru Shita no acchi ni mo maru Sankaku ongirite mumuu Hontaio ni girite nikou Ohayou! Kaabii harapeko daa Kihon wa maru Kihon wa maru Tamago kaite maru Tamago kaite maru Tamago ni goma maru Tamago ni goma maru Maru ja nakute gunya Biyoyoyoyon no gunya Manna ga petan omanjuu Chounagai maru Chounagai maru Ue ni chotto no maru Yappa saigo wa maru Kanarazu Dedede wa yattekuru Kihon wa maru Kihon wa maru Nanda kanda Maru de omedetou Pupupunno puu Maru de omedetou (English) First you draw a circle First you draw a circle A circle in a circle A circle in a circle A sesame-shaped circle A sesame-shaped circle A little circle on the right A little circle on the left A circle under here A circle under there A triangle like a rice ball An upside-down triangle like a smile Good morning! Kirby is hungry First you draw a circle First you draw a circle An egg-shaped circle An egg-shaped circle A sesame-shape in an egg A sesame-shape in an egg A limp circle shape, a curvy line A bun-shape in the middle, a really long circle, a really long circle A little circle above, and finally, still a circle I promise Dedede will arrive First you draw a circle, first you draw a circle Everything's a circle, congratulations A circle like in "Pupupu", congratulations Kirby's Lampooning Song! Kirby I've started singing! Come on, hear me singing! I've got started singing! People, I am singing! I'm singing while flying so high Floating so much in the sky! Here I am singing out loud, so real I'm kinda singing so cute, it's a deal! Singin' to the monsters while I'm enjoying! Hear my tummy growling! growls I'm so starving!! Kirby is always hungry! I am still singing! Oh yeah. I'm still singing! Come on. I am singing! People, you hear me singing! I am singing out loud because I'm wiggling my little bottom Come on, everybody. Don't be a fool I am keeping it so cool Come on everyone. Just sing along As I finish up my song. Poyo, whoo hoo! Kirby's gonna give you a kiss! Trivia * In the episode Abusement Park, Kirby gets the Mike ability and sings this song with a little "poyo accent" at the part of King Dedede's "karaoke contest". During his attempt to do so, a sad-sounding musical horn effect can be heard. Kirby's vocals were retained and separated from the overlapping Japanese cast in the Dub but with a different song as the background tune and the English cast participating in it for their lines. * The song, particularly the second verse, was sung by Kirby, Tuff and his friends when they were painting the wall at the start of ENeMeE Elementary, in the Japanese version. * The title and first lines of "Kihon wa Maru" are likely a reference to the intro of Kirby's Adventure. Media Links * Download * Kirby singing Kihon wa Maru in English - in the episode Abusement Park. (YouTube) * Kirby singing Kihon wa Maru in Japanese - in the episode Abusement Park. (YouTube) * Laughing at Kirby's Hilarous Singing! (YouTube) * Kirby screaming on the mic at 15 villians (YouTube) * Kirby's Lampooning Song!